


Dreamer

by ilovelocust



Series: Sheith Week Unlimited [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Day One: Dreamer, M/M, Sheith Week Unlimited, Snippet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-09-20 04:36:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9475958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilovelocust/pseuds/ilovelocust
Summary: Shiro used to dream about the stars.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Day one of Sheith Week Unlimited.

Keith remembered the way Shiro used to talk about the stars. How he could close his eyes while the older cadet spoke and see the nebulas and gas planets Shiro would describe in such loving detail. The low wistful tone he’d use, betraying a longing that couldn’t be fulfilled on this Earth. Keith had always dreamed of going faster go farther, streaking across the universe with his heart pounding in his ears, but Shiro, Shiro had dreamed of being there. Walking across alien landscapes under a foreign sky. Witnessing beauty never seen before. Shiro dreamed of space in a way that was infectious. In a way that Keith couldn’t help but get caught up in. Late at night while Shiro dreamed about the stars, Keith would dream of being there with him.

Shiro didn’t talk about the stars like they were beautiful anymore. When he described them now, his voice filled with nothing more than practicality. This planet has a population sympathetic to fighting the empire. That solar system hosts a Galra slaving fleet. Necessary facts to be dispensed. Joy and longing non-existent. The Empire had stolen Shiro’s dreams from him the same way they’d stolen his arm. Taken something pure and whole and replaced it with a mockery. 

Keith would never forgive Zarkon for that, no matter how long he lived, but he had to be more than his anger for the wrongs committed. For Shiro, he had to look for the light in the universe. To try to see space the way Shiro used to. He needed to find something out there that might bring back even an ounce of that old wonder into his eyes. Shiro didn’t dream about the stars anymore, so Keith would have to do it for him.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the snippet today, wasn't very inspired by the prompt. Tomorrow's is much longer and I'm super excited about it, though.


End file.
